<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you need by keyungso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074071">What you need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso'>keyungso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NOT FOR KIDS, Power Balance, Smut, TharnType, a little bit anxiety issues, im honestly a soft stan, needy gulf, oops i forgot to use a condom, theyre basically the same people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf gets stressed out sometimes but Mew is always there to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I just want to say I’ve only tried TharnType fanfics and not mg because I’ve always felt that Mewgulf seem too...too real. I didn’t want to push something that isn’t there. But Gulf is over here running around calling Mew daddy in public so I was like okay fuck it let’s just write this. So really, if you don’t like this fic blame Gulf lol. Okay that’s it please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf is young. He’s new to the industry and honestly both of them never knew they would come this far. With millions of fans and sponsorships right on their feet. It’s like their lives been switched upside down overnight and there’s no going back.</p><p> </p><p>Mew’s been in the acting industry for a pretty long time. He has in great moments, yet also bad ones that he would rather not talk about. In one word, he’s more mature. So even though all of this is still kind of mind blowing, so unreal to him, he’s still able to get through it slowly but surely.</p><p> </p><p>But Gulf is new. He’s extremely shy. Even though sometimes he’s actually extremely childish and playful. He’s not used to the fame. Not used to being crowded with different faces all the time. Not used to the constant media following him every step he goes. Not used to the backlash of the lashing part of the world. It’s stressful and tiring and really affects your life, even for Mew, so he can only imagine what Gulf must feel like.</p><p> </p><p>When Gulf does feel overwhelmed, which happens rarely but it still does, he’ll go to Mew. He’ll dress himself up all pretty and patter his way to Mew’s room, knocking on his door.</p><p> </p><p>Mew remembers the first time Gulf came to him, a soft frown on his face and his lower lip all red and bleeding from him biting it too much. It’s a nervous habit he does, Mew notices.</p><p> </p><p>He’s reading his textbook, going over the things he might have missed in class when he had TharnType interview to attend to, when he hears a knock on his door and Gulf slowly peaks inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Mew softly says, putting the book down and sitting up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf steps fully into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. His shoulder rise with a deep breath and he turns around and Mew understands. There’s a black cloth clutched in his pretty fingers. It’s worn from use, the bits of strings on the edges visible. Gulf always brings the blindfold whenever he wants to be dominated.</p><p> </p><p>“Helps me put all my focus on you,” he said when Mew asked him why.</p><p> </p><p>And now, watching how Gulf is keeping his head down, fidgeting with his fingers and almost hesitant to approach Mew like he usually does, Mew knows Gulf needs it rough and fast tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf,” Mew calls out, voice going deeper than his usual, a voice he uses in situations like this. Gulf would usually laugh and tease him about it but tonight he stays quiet, shoulders hunched to make himself appear smaller than he is. It adds to the power balance between them, helps emphasize how Mew can easily take control of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Mew says. He’s made himself seated on the edge of the bed, legs apart, without another order. Gulf knows what he wants, Mew’s sure. Almost instantly, Gulf walks closer, settling himself and kneeling between Mew’s legs, eyes still downcast.</p><p> </p><p>Mew brings a hand to tilt the younger’s chin up, watching as Gulf’s eyes seem to darken when meeting his. His throat bobs as he swallows, eyes glassy.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need tonight baby?” Mew asks him, thumb carressing over Gulf’s puffy bottom lip, releasing it from the hold of his teeth. He knows what Gulf needs, but it’s always nice to ask him, making sure they both are in the same page. It also helps the younger in talking to interviews, helps him be more confident in his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Gulf whispers, voice soft and breathy. His eyes are darting around nervously that Mew has to click his tongue. “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf does without hesitation and Mew has hold himself back from groaning out loud in how eager Gulf is. How good he is for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you want me,” he tries again. His thumb is back carressing Gulf’s soft skin, marking up places he wants to kiss later on. Gulf licks his lips invitingly. His eyebrows are knitted together as he thinks of an answer. Mew doesn’t force him, running his fingers through the younger’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take me hard,” he says, leaning his head against Mew’s hand and looking up at him with those big, glassy doe eyes. “I want you to do whatever you want to me.”</p><p> </p><p>And honestly, who wouldn’t after he begs so prettily?</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your blindfold,” Mew says. Gulf slips it to him without a word. Mew brings it to Gulf’s eyes, slowly pressing the material against them and tying it twice at the back. He makes sure it’s not too tight for it to be uncomfortable but not too loose for it to come undone.</p><p> </p><p>It’s on now and almost naturally, the atmosphere in the room changes. He feels bigger, stronger, towering over Gulf who’s waiting patiently like the perfect boy he is, kneeling on the floor. Mew cups his boyfriend’s face up, flushing in the sight on him. It’s always so unreal to him to have Gulf by his side now and everytime Mew gets this close to him, knowing Gulf is so comfortable letting Mew take control of him and take care of him, it drives him crazy just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we start,” Mew says, “Tell me your safe words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Green for okay, yellow for slow and red to stop,” Gulf replies.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you can’t talk?” Mew says, hands cupping both sides of Gulf’s face, tracing his freckles on his upper cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Two taps,” Gulf whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Mew nods, noting the way Gulf shivers in his words and leans even closer. The hands on his face slides down to his neck. His thumb traces the bobbing adam apple. He squeezes, just slightly and Gulf moans, high and breathy and needy. His lips, even though Mew hasn’t kissed it yet, and red and wet, parted open in a silent plea. “Needy,” he says, in which Gulf agrees with a silent nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Come now,” Mew grips his hair, yanking his head to tilt upwards. He leans forward, until their nose are almost touching and Mew can smell the familiar scent of minty lavender of his boyfriend.Gulf can sense his boyfriend close and he leans forward, to get more contact but Mew holds him there. “You want to suck my cock, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf nods, almost too eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Mew says, leaning back away and pulling Gulf forward. Gulf shivers, just a bit, before nuzzling his face on Mew’s crotch. Mew’s already half hard, easy when it comes to Gulf. The jeans he’s wearing is beginning to feel a little bit suffocating. He looks down at Gulf, who’s still rubbing his nose against his crotch but not doing anything more. Mew smirks. Gulf wouldn’t dare do anything without his orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck,” he commands. And Gulf doesn’t waste a second in unbutton the button and unflying the zipper, pulling the clothing, along with the underwear, down far enough to get to Mew’s dick. His dick stands up proudly, already leaking a little on the tip and Gulf takes him in his mouth. Mew groans，nodding in acknowledgement as Gulf tries to go deeper, putting the whole thing in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby, just like that,” Mew praises, a hand going up to tangle itself in Gulf’s hair again and pulling him closer, shoving him down. Gulf preens in the compliment, shivering and moaning around the dick, making Mew tilt his head back slightly in the sensation. His boyfriend sucks harder, tongue swirling on the head as he bobs his head up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Mew hisses when Gulf sucks and chokes on his cock so desperately, like he’s starved for it. Which is impossible because they literally fucked the night before, right after the live with their fans. Gulf’s eyes are closed tightly and his entire face is flushed deep red, especially his ears. Mew keeps a hand on his head to push his baby’s bangs away, pushing him down every minute and so, but Gulf is doing so help even without his help.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, baby, you’re so good,” he mutters lowly, feeling the familiar pressure building in his lower abdomen. He watches as Gulf sucks harder and faster, probably also feeling the orgasm coming. Mew pulls his head away gently, knowing how pouty and dejected his boyfriend will get if Mew doesn’t save his cum for his ass, but Gulf doesn’t budge, licking the head desperately, set on pleasuring Mew.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cute and extremely hot, Mew thinks. But he knows what Gulf needs. So he pulls Gulf off hard, who lets out a shocked yelp. His mouth is still open, a thick string of saliva still connected from his lips to the red flushed head of Mew’s cock. His eyes are behind the blindfold, however Mew can already see the wide eyes, blinking confusedly up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I said stop, Gulf,” Mew scolds, “Do I have to tell you twice?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf drops his head, pursing his lips as he shakes his head. “M’sorry daddy,” he whispers. Mew sighs, using his hand to tilt Gulf’s chin up, rubbing his thumb on his wet lower lip, pushing the pre cum that’s dripped down to his chin back inside his mouth. Gulf takes it obediently, swallowing down whatever Mew gives him.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty,” Mew mumbles. “Yet still so naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf whines low in his throat and Mew pulls way. “Stand up,” he says. The boy listens, pulling himself up, albeit a little wobbly. Mew leans back, on the bed, holding himself with the back of his arms. Gulf is slightly taller than him, but Mew doesn’t know why he just looks so small. So fucking delicate and soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your clothes baby,” he says. Gulf nods, pulling his shirt off hastily. “Slowly,” Mew adds. Gulf nods again, dropping the shirt on the floor gently. His fingers slips under the waistline on his sweatpants, pulling it down slowly, unaware of the strong eyes that’s watching his every move,mapping up places in his body he’s going to mark. Mew notices how smaller Gulf looks, knowing the diet he’s been going through. He tells himself to treat the younger one out for crispy pork after they’re done.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf’s naked already, his pile of clothes just behind him on the floor. His dick is so hard, flat against his belly as he twitches when the cool air of AC hits his warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>Mew swallows, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>He snakes a hand around Gulf’s waist, pulling him closer. He guides the boy to sit on his lap, facing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Gulf’s tucking his head into the crook of Mew’s neck, placing soft butterfly kisses down his skin. Mew sighs when he feels Gulf move up to his ear, biting the earlobe and suckling the sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf pulls away to bump his forehead against Mew’s. His eyes are wide and glassy, looking through Mew’s as his lips jut out into a pout. “Can I kiss you, daddy?” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you promise to be a good boy tonight,” Mew replies, snaking a hand to cup Gulf’s nape, drawing him closer. So close their lips are only a breath away. “I promise, daddy,” Gulf mumbles and Mew leans in, taking those sweet lips on his. Gulf moans into the kiss, hugging him tighter and immediately opening his mouth to let Mew’s tongue in.</p><p> </p><p>He suckles desperately, wet noises on their mouths filling the quiet room. Mew lifts him up and rearranges their position, laying Gulf on the bed and him hovering over him, bracing himself on his elbows while their lips are still interlocked. And when Mew breaks the kiss to reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside drawer, Gulf reacts immeadiately, whining and making grabby hands to get his boyfriend close.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby,” Mew chuckles at his actions. He gets the bottle and leans back down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m still right here, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>With his hands on the sides of Gulf waist, rubbing the warm skin softly, he attaches his lips onto his neck, licking a trail up his earlobe. Gulf shivers underneath him, jerking his hips up just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Mew trails his kisses down, reaching to Gulf’s nipples. Eyes fixated on Gulf’s face, he blows hotly on the right one, smirking when Gulf moans and bites his lower lip. He lets the hardened bud through his lips, tongue swirling around it as he sucks harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A-ah</em>! Daddy,” Gulf cries, the twitching of his hips increasing as he tries to get Mew closer and closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>One of Mew’s hand lets go of the tight grip of the waist, sliding up against the soft skin to pinch on the left nipple, tweaking it under his rough thumb, making Gulf arch his back beautifully against him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” he whispers, wrapping his long legs around Mew’s hips, rubbing their crotch against each other with need. Mew sucks a sharp breath, nodding and kissing Gulf’s temple to calm him down. “Alright alright, baby, be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, you make me so wet daddy,” Gulf whines.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my <em>god</em> how did he end up with such a slut? Mew groans, pulling a way for a second to grab the lube bottle when Gulf tries to pull him closer, whimpering and telling him to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, baby,” Mew coos. His fingers fumble to open the cap, pouring a considerate amount on his fingers. He slides them down, between Gulf’s body to teasingly press them against his cheeks. He glances up, smirking when Gulf is laying there, chest rising up and down quickly with his short breaths. The skin from his chest all the way up to the blindfold is flushed red. His lips are parted, a drool of saliva dripping on the side.</p><p> </p><p>Mew presses his index finger inside, loving the way Gulf’s breath hitches in the intrusion. The younger moans as Mew presses deeper, curling his finger upwards and watching as Gulf moans prettily, falling apart under him. His hands are gripping the sheets beside him, knowing better than to reach out for his boyfriend and touch him without permission.</p><p> </p><p>“More please..” he moans, dropping his head to one side.</p><p> </p><p>“You want more, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, “Please, Mew..”</p><p> </p><p>Mew stops his actions, smirking when Gulf makes a voice in his throat close to a whine. “That’s not what you call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’sorry,” Gulf gasps, one hand releasing its hold of the sheets to reach out, afraid Mew might leave him. “M’sorry daddy, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, love?” Mew asks roughly, inserting another finger inside and Gulf mewls, his hand going to his lips, suckling on it harshly like it was Mew’s cock. Fuck, he looks so good like this. So fucking good for him. Always the most obedient for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">”Please fuck me, daddy, fuck me hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so perfect, baby,” Mew finds himself saying out loud, “You’re so amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf moans loudly, ass clenching his fingers. “Only for you.” Mew quickens his fingers, loving the slick noises covering the entire room. Gulf’s whole body is trembling as he begs for more, begs for Mew’s cock to fill him. Mew’s dick is extremely hard, flat against his belly, angry red and hot. It’s uncomfortable and all he wants is to push Gulf against the bed and break him apart but he holds himself. Stretching is always important. The last thing he wants is to hurt his baby.</p><p> </p><p>But when he curls his fingers, rubbing harshly against Gulf’s prostate, Gulf screams, back arching from the bed as tears flowed down his cheeks openly. His hips are jerking uncontrollably as he moans desperately, suckling on his finger in the sensation. He looks like a fucking dream, Mew thinks, so pretty and so desperate for him, he would take a picture if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me, daddy, <em>please</em>,” Gulf babbles, tears flowing down his cheeks, “I’ll be good I swear. I’ll only come from your cock, please. <em>Please</em>, daddy, I promise. Just fuck me <em>please</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Mew mumbles before leaning forward to lock their lips together. He feels Gulf’s tears dropping on his own, cold against his burning skin. “Okay. Okay, baby. Shhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf calms down a little bit, sniffling as Mew kicks his pants off and drops them on the floor. He lubes his own cock, groaning in pleasure after being neglected for so long. He’s <em>so</em> hard. So fucking hard.</p><p> </p><p>He settles over Gulf’s body, one of his arms holding up Gulf’s legs. His right one holds his cock, lining up against Gulf’s puckering hole. He slides in slowly and Gulf lets out a loud moan, opening his legs wider and wrapping it around Mew’s hips, caging him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Mew fucks into him gently, letting him get use to his size. The hand holding the leg slides along the younger’s body, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together, as he thrusts harder. Gulf gasps, tightening the hold of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it baby,” Mew groans, pressing open mouth kisses on his body as his thrust grow faster and harder, “So good for me. So perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good?” Gulf whispers between thrusts, his voice getting higher and breathier. He asks like he doesn’t know the effect he has on Mew. How crazy he makes Mew feel. As if he doesn’t know how fucking wrecked Mew is for him.</p><p> </p><p>“The best,” Mew nods, pulling his dick out so that he can only see the head, before pushing back in with all his power, loving the way Gulf screams and tremble in his arms, “Only you. The only one so good taking my cock. So fucking good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only for daddy,” Gulf whines. His body is so hard against the mattress from how good Mew is fucking him. The feeling on Mew’s hot breath against his ear, his kisses all over and the sensation of his cock drilling his insides, mixing him up all good; all of that heightens without the actual visionary. He’s falling apart, trembling in stimulation, narrowing down his universe to only the feeling of Mew thrusting up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knows it, he’s crying. Tears are running down his face as he feels the blindfold getting wet. He cries, letting out desperate sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Gulf,” Mew murmurs, immediately slowing down his thrusts and he gently pulls down Gulf’s blindfold off, meeting Gulf’s glassy brown eyes. “Baby, are you okay? Tell me your color, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no,” Gulf cries, eyes blinking quickly due to the sudden exposure of light. “M’okay m’okay, I’m green. I’m green- <em>please fuck me- don’t stop please-“</em></p><p> </p><p>“Baby-“</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy <em>please</em>-“ Gulf chokes on his tears, shaking his head desperately. Mew’s hands are pushing his hair back, shushing him gently for him to calm down. Tears are still prickling down his face and although Mew loves taking Gulf apart so beautifully until he’s so needy like this, he always has to halt himself and remind himself that Gulf is the one asking for this and he has his safe words for a reason. “Please don’t stop- please make me cum please- I’ll be a good boy I promise- <em>please</em> <em>I need you</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>Mew kisses him, halting the younger one from crying harder and moves his hips again. He unties the blindfold that’s already slipped to his neck and throws it away. He fucks him hard like he needs it, pinning him against the bed so hard and pushing his cock inside so harshly the bed starts creaking against the headboard. He’s so glad P’Boss and P’Best went home early and his mom and his sister are out for a girls night because he’s pretty sure they’re being <em>so</em> fucking loud.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuuuuuuuckkkk</em>,” Gulf gasps out, screaming as Mew hits those particular bundle of nerves that makes him see stars. His eyes rolls to the back as Mew focuses his thrusts onto the same spot, making his toes curl and his heart jelly. “Right there, daddy- Yes <em>yes</em> <em>yes <strong>fuck</strong></em>-“</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he thinks as he drags his cock against Gulf’s tight walls, feeling him up in all the right places. Mew’s extremely grateful for the empty house. Not because he’s scared they’ll find out about their relationship because he’s pretty sure all of them knows Gulf and him are fucking each other on a daily basis but because he doesn’t want anyone else to hear Gulf’s pretty moans and pleas, that are only reserved for him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> baby you’re so tight,” Mew groans, slapping his hips against Gulf’s bouncing ass cheeks, making the most perfect sound. “So fucking perfect fuck baby.” Precum gushes out of Gulf’s cock and Mew watches as Gulf moans and tries to grasp it with his hand. He slaps the hand away, clicking his tongue when Gulf looks up at him guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boys only cum from daddy’s cock,” Mew says, thrusting up against him without any sign of slowing down, so fucking hot and hitting his prostate again and again and again that Gulf can only nod numbly, gripping Mew’s biceps tightly, nails digging into the skin so hard it’s painful but Mew doesn’t pay in any mind. Instead he angles his hips slightly differently, rubbing his prostate nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Gulf nods, his tone changing in pitch. It’s higher and whinier and Mew knows exactly what it is, having been with him long enough to differentiate his noises when he wants Mew to get on it and fuck him senselessly with the ones when he’s getting close to his orgasm. “I’ll be good, daddy I promise, please please harder I’m <em>so</em> close-“</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come baby?” Mew growls. He grabs Gulf’s legs, lifting it up and spreading it open even more, pulling his cock until only an inch is in there, before shoving it back it in one quick thrust. He rams it inside, drilling and making Gulf <em>scream</em> and trash around in the sensation. The wet sounds of their skin slapping against each other is obscene, accompanied with the whimpers and groans from their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, daddy, please! Let me cum please daddy please <em>please please</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>His whole body is burning and on fire, his vision blurring with dried tears and he’s trying his best to stop his eyeballs from rolling back in pleasure and focuses on Mew’s face, eyebrow scrunched together in focus, mouth open in quick, harsh pants and sweat dripping from his temple. He looks so fucking sexy, so manly above him and wrecking him up. Gulf heart melts as he pulls Mew in into a messy kiss, tongue fighting against each other. Mew pistons his hips on last time, pushing against his overstimulated prostate before Gulf sees white.</p><p> </p><p>He whines, moaning and screaming and trembling louder and louder as the orgasm takes over his entire body. White splashes of liquid splatter across Mew’s abdomen and he feels like he’s gone to heaven. His hole clenches up through the pleasure, squeezing Mew’s cock that’s deep inside of him impossibly tight, almost making Mew collapse above him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Mew groans, thrusting through the resistance. “That’s a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf’s gone pliant now, still overwhelmed with his orgasm that he doesn’t resist when Mew flips him over on the bed, rearranging their position so Gulf’s right cheek in against the sheet with Mew’s hand holding him down by his neck. His ass is up in the air and he feels Mew leans against him. With this position, his dick slips deeper inside him, pushing against his prostate with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you still go on baby?” Mew says as he still pounces through him, hitting his prostate with complete efficiency and Gulf wonders where the fuck does Mew get all this stamina from? “What’s your color baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green,” Gulf whispers, voice muffled by the sheets. He’s so fucking sensitive, unbearably overwhelmed over his prostate being abused repeatedly and his hole being stretched impossibly wide. Mew’s fucking into him, literally holding the boy up by the waist, chasing his own orgasm so rough and quickly and Gulf lets him, the dick impossibly hard, rubbing against the sheets even after the huge orgasm he just had.</p><p> </p><p>“So. <em>Fucking</em>. <em>Perfect</em>,” Mew gasps out, ramming inside harder and deeper with each word. Gulf nods, pushing his ass back to take more and more and more-</p><p> </p><p>Mew slips a hand in front of Gulf’s legs, gripping his cock and jerks him off. Gulf chokes on his scream, legs going so weak he does drop down, only for Mew to pick him up and drops him on his dick and Gulf cries in pleasure. He feels a thumb over his head, rubbing the precum over it, using the slick to jerk him off harder and faster.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuckkkkk</em>,” Gulf closes his eyes tightly, tears streaming down as his face is pushed harder against the bed with each thrust. “Daddy, I’m gonna <em>cum</em>- <em>I’m gonna cum</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, baby,” Mew places a kiss on his neck, leaning over him so tightly that all he can do is rut against him with all the power he has left. “Come for daddy, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes <em>yes</em> <em>yes</em> ye- <strong><em>ah</em></strong>!”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf comes again, more white threads shooting out even though it’s significantly less. But it makes his hole close up, squeezing Mew’s cock so tightly and so hot that Mew groans, giving one final thrust against him before the orgasm finally hits him. Gulf moans when he feels himself getting filled, thick semen flooding his insides, painting his fluttering walls white.</p><p> </p><p>Mew thrusts softly against him throughout the orgasm, letting out each drop. Gulf drops onto the bed, eyes closed in fatigue as he comes down from his high. He feels Mew pull out from him, making a wet squelching noise and leaving him empty and cold. He whines softly at the loss and Mew immediately drops beside him and facing him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me your color baby,” Mew says softly, giving a soft kiss on his forehead after smoothing out his wet bangs that are beginning to stick to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Green,” Gulf murmurs, eyes barely open as he tries to look at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Mew whispers. “Are you okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf nods, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. “Much better.” And Mew smiles, content with his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing unusual. Just normal stuff,” Gulf sighs, placing soft kisses on Mew’s fingers that he’s holding between their bodies. “The diet. Season 2. And university things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Mew presses another kiss to him. “We’ll sort through that tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Gulf echoes. Then he looks up towards Mew, meeting his soft gaze. “Thank you, Mew.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me,” Mew smiles, “I’ll do anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sap,” Gulf giggles, smacking him lightly on his arm, to which Mew gasps in stage shock in response.</p><p> </p><p>Mew leans in and presses a soft kiss on his lips, sighing into it when Gulf’s hand cups the back of his neck and tangles itself through his locks, pulling him closer. They stay like that on the bed for a while, trading kisses between each other and enjoying each others’ warmth and comfort before Mew pulls away and leans his forehead against Gulf’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go shower,” he mumbles against his lips, and Gulf is about to whine and hide himself under the covers before Mew continues, “Then I’ll cook you crispy pork.”</p><p> </p><p>He pretends to think for a while, ignoring the look his boyfriend is giving him. “Fine,” he huffs, crossing his arms. “But you shower me. I’m too tired to do anything. Not even lift a finger.”</p><p> </p><p>“So spoiled.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who keeps breaking my hip, you ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, you big baby,” Mew chuckles, shaking his head at his antics. “Come. Let Phi carry you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it seems a bit rushed, it’s because i did half of it while pooping so....yeah. I hope you guys liked it, please leave kudos, especially comments i love reading what you guys think🥺 also to give me ideas for my next writing. um, follow my twitter (@/wonuwuh). I sometimes post random aus in my brain lol. okay that’s it. have a great day love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>